Edward Elric the demonic alchemist
by ZEXALIII
Summary: (its the end of the first series of FMA) Ed has been transported to the feudal era where him meets inuyasha and the others and now has demon limbs to replace the automail limbs he lost. But due to these new limbs Ed now has a demonic side which is reveled whenever Ed this life is thretened. will Naraku take advantage of this?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 the feudal era

Ed hand just used his body to resurrect his brother and is now being transported to the other side of the gate. Just at that moment in japan a young teen aged girl was making her journey to the feudal era.

"Well I'll see you guys later." kagome said

"You be safe over there." said kagome mother

"I wish I could go over there with you." said sota

"Trust me no you don't." said kagome while jumping in to the well

mean while Ed was being given demon limbs from truth to replace the limbs he lost

* * *

*_flashback*_

"Take these you'll need them where your going." said truth holding right arm and left leg

"What are they?" aked Ed

"Demon limbs." asnwered Truth

then truth attached the demon limbs onto Ed appropriately

*_end flash back*_

* * *

"Man this taking longer than usual." kagome said while traveling to the feudal era

just than Ed appeared in the same area as kagome, but he was unconscious

"Hey kid what are doing here?" kagome asked

Then kagome noticed that Ed was unconscious

"HEY KID WAKE UP!" kagome yelled

Just then they came up on the feudal

"Uh made it." said kagome

just then kagome noticed Ed and the fact that he had demon limbs

_"He has demon limbs and there are jewel shards in them." kagome thought _

"Hey kagome you down there?" said inuyasha

"Inuyasha, yah I am." said kagome

"hey inuyasha can you come down here? There's a kid with him but he's out cold. can you help m get him out?" said kagome

"Sure." said inuyasha as he jumped down

inuyasha jumped back out with Ed over his shoulder, then kagome climbed out and inuyasha laid Ed on the ground.

"So how's the kid?" asked inuyasha

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked shippo how then got hit on the head by inuyasha

"I don't know he just appeared in the rift." said kagome

then inuyasha and the others noticed Ed's limbs.

"what is with this kids limbs." asked Sango

"They look like they should belong to a demon." sated miroku

"He even has the sent of a demon." said inuyasha

"Well anyway lets get him to kaede's." suggested kagome

"Kilala, can you carry this kid to kaede's?" asked Sango

Kilala nodded

* * *

*Kaede's hut*

A couple of minutes after kagome and the others dropt off Ed he woke up.

"Uh...my head, where I'm I." said Ed

"Good your up." said kagome in a worried tone

"W..Who are you people?" Ed asked in a worried/ scared tone

"Relax were not going to hurt you." said Sango

"Hey kid you got a name?" inuyasha asked

"Ed Edward Elric." said Ed


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Ed and the other are now outside to show Ed around

"So Edward Elric why do you have demon limbs ?" asked songo

"I got them from truth ." answered Ed

"Who?" asked shippo

"It's some what of your own alternate clear persona that only you yourself can see." answered Ed

"Ok? How did you end up in the rift with me?" asked kagome

"To be totally honest with you I don't know myself." said Ed

"That's really unusual." said miroku

"I also see that you have jewels shards in your demon limbs." stated kagome

Then Ed looked towards his demon limbs and noticed the shards

"Yah what about them." said Ed

"Wait you mean you can see the shards?" asked miroku

"Yah." said Ed

Ed at that moment was looking at both songo and kagome

"What is it Ed?" asked both kagome and songo

"Nothing it's just that you both are really beautiful." said Ed

That made both kagome and songo a little red in the face and inuyasha and miroku a little jealous

"Hey I want to show you guys something come with me." Ed said while heading towards a tree

"Yah this should do." Ed said while looking at fairly large and old tree

"Stand back and enjoy the show." Ed said as he clapped his hands together than placed them on the tree

Just then blue lighting appeared and transformed the old tree into a single metallic spear

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!?" yelled inuyasha while pulling out his tessaiga

"What your telling me that you've never seen alchemy before " said Ed

"Alchemy? what the heck is that." asked shipo

"Alchemy allows me to take any material break it up and reconstruct it any way I want." explained Ed

After that explanation miroku, inuyasha and shipo had a some what confused look on their face

"Who cares how it works I think it's pretty amazing." said kagome in girlish tone also while grabbing his human arm

"Likewise." said Sango in the same tone while grabbing his demon arm

Inuyasha and miroku became jealous again.

"Hey Ed how old are you?" asked Sango

"15" answered Ed

Just then inuyasha and miroku both broke out laughing which angered the girls

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laugh both miroku and inuyasha

"What's so funny?" Ed asked in an angered tone

"Your 15 but your that short." said the laughing inuyasha

before Ed had time to react to inuyasha calling him short

"Sit boy." said the angered kagome after she and song let go of Ed's arms

which made inuyasha face plant into the ground then Ed broke out laughing

"HAHAHA that's what you get for calling me short." said Ed

"So kagome to make inuyasha calm down you just say sit?" Ed asked

Then inuyasha sill face down on the ground moved deeper in the ground

"Cool" said Ed

"I wish I could I could do that." whispered shipo

Inuyasha then dashed towards Ed with his tessaiga, but Ed stop Ed it with his spear

"How'd you?" asked inuyasha

"Trust me inuyasha you don't want to start something you can't win." said Ed

"what you say." asked inuyasha in an angered tone

just then Ed spun the spear which made inuyasha fall backwards, then Ed charged towards inuyasha sending inuyasha's sword flying out of his hand and into the ground and Ed's spear inches away from inuyasha's face

"Tolled you that you couldn't win." said Ed


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"That was amazing Ed!" said everyone that wasn't inuyasha

"Why you little." inuyasha said quietly so Ed wouldn't hear him

just then Ed put his spear into the ground and reached his hand out to inuyasha

"You've got some impressive speed" said Ed

"I don't need your help." said the angered inuyasha as he stood up

after inuyasha got back on his feet and grabbed his tessaiga they all went back to kaede's hut there Ed noticed Sango's weapon

"Hey Sango." said Ed

"yah, what's up Ed." asked Sango

"that giant boomerang it's yours right?" asked Ed

"yah why?" asked Sango

"Oh nothing its' just that you must have some pretty impressive skills to weald it so easily." said Ed

Which made Sango blush little

"Oh why thank you Ed." said Sango as she hugged Ed

Which made miroku jealous which shipo noticed

"Is someone a little jealous miroku?" asked shipo loud enough so every on in the hut could hear

"SHUT UP!" yelled miroku while blushing

everyone was now looking at miroku especially Sango how got an interesting idea

"Hey Ed come closer I wanna tell you some thing." said Sango

so Ed moved his head so his ear was facing Sango and leaned in closer

"What's up Sango?" asked Ed curiously

just then Sango kissed Ed on the check

everyone was all shock in aw to what just happened especially miroku how's face was by the way bright red

"Don't worry I'm just trying to get miroku jealous." whispered Sango

"Understood." Ed whispered back

after Sango said that to Ed she started acting like a fan girl

"That was for your impressive skills out there and for the compliment." said Sango

"Oh it was nothing." said Ed blushing a little bit

after that inuyasha and the others started to head out to look for the remaining jewel shards

"Hey Sango." said Ed

"What's up Ed" asked Sango on the back of Kilala

"Do you mind if I ride with you?" asked Ed

"Well of course not, jump on." said Sango

then Ed hopped on Kilala

"Hold on tight or you may go flying." said Sango

"Sure thing." said Ed raping is arms around Sango's waste

seeing this made a vain pop out of miroku's head

"Don't worry miroku Sango it just being friendly to Ed so relax alright." said kagome

"Right thanks kagome." said the now calmer miroku

after that they headed off to find the jewel shards

"so why are you guys trying to find the jewel shards?" asked Ed

"Were trying to restore the jewel of 4 souls to it's original form." explained inuyasha

"And were trying to gather them before Naraku does." said kagome

"Who's that?" asked Ed

"He's an extremely powerful demon that-." kagome began to explain but was attack by Naraku

a giant explosion happen and everyone was sent flying but Ed and inuyasha reacted quick enough to grab Sango and kagome and land safely

"Are you alright Sango?" asked Ed holding her in a bridle position

"Yes thank you." said Sango blushing a little

"so your the new the newbie." said a dark shadowy figure

"And how are you?" asked Ed

"I am Naraku." said Naraku


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"So your the one how's always coming after my friends." said the angered Ed

inuyasha and the others were surprised to hear that Ed considers them his friends even though they barley know each other

"What of it shrimp." said Naraku

just then a visible vain appeared on Ed forehead

"You jerk!" Ed said racing towards Naraku with his spear

"Ed you idiot say back!" yelled inuyasha

Ed was racing towards Naraku with spear when

**"DANCE OF BLADES!" **said a mysterious voice

wind blades appeared out of nowhere at forced Ed back as well as shattering his spear

"What was that?!" said Ed

"I won't let you lay a finger on master Naraku." said women on a giant floating feather

"Kagura!." said inuyasha and the others

"Who?" asked Ed

"One of Naraku creations." explained Kagome

"Ok?" said the confused Ed

"Enough talk "**DANCE OF BLADES!"**." said Kagura

wind blades were heading for both Ed and inuyasha. inuyasha easily deflected the blades with his tessaiga and Ed also evaded it but I of the wind blades staid and was heading for kagome

"Kagome!" said Ed as he raced to save her

Ed had his back to the blade when it made contact

"AAAAAHHHHH." said Ed in pain as he fell to his knees

"ED!" yelled kagome and the other

everyone rushed to Ed's side

"Ed are you alright?" asked Sango

"Yah I'm fine." said the exhausted Ed getting on his feet

"Ugh." grunted Ed as he turned to face Naraku

"Naraku you Bastered" Said Ed

Naraku snickered, everyone then got a good look at the wound on Ed's back

"Oh my god Ed your back." said Sango and kagome

"I don't have time to worry about a minor wound I have to protect my friends" said Ed

just then Ed's wound started glowing and healing

"What just happened!?" said Miroku

"It appears that the jewel shards in Ed demon arm healed his wound." said Sango

"How's that even possible?" asked Shipo

"Doesn't really matter to as longa as I can protect you guys." Ed said turning around to face them

just then Ed's demon arm began to take the shape of inuyasha's tessaiga but a little for demonic

"Whoa what just happen." said kagome looking at Ed's demonic sword arm

"Heck if I know, but with I can kick Naraku's ass with this." said Ed turning to face Naraku

"If you want to harm Naraku you'll have to get through me first." said Kagura

"Very well." said Ed

Ed raced towards Kagura easily dodging her dance of blades attacks Ed then used his new weapon to send a demonic slash in the direction of Kagura which she was unable to dodge destroying her feather and forcing to land on the ground right beside Naraku

"You ready Naraku?" asked Ed in a angered/serious tone

"I've seen enough for now." said Naraku

"Say what!?" asked Ed

just then a cloud of miasma appeared and engulfed both Naraku and Kagura the took off with inside

"_Humph _ coward." said Ed

just then Ed's demon blade returned to it's normal form and Kagome and the others raced towards him

"Ed that was incredible." said Miroku

"You can sure say that again." said Sango while clinging to Ed's human arm which made a vain viable on Miroku's forehead

just then Kagome came running hugged Ed

"What this all abou-" Ed began to say then noticed Kagome was crying

"Hey what's wrong?" Ed asked in a caring voice

"You nearly scared me half to death when you injured yourself to save me." said the crying kagome

"I'm sorry I made you worry." said Ed while hugging Kagome back

Meanwhile Miroku and the others wear trying to hold back Inuyasha


End file.
